It is readily apparent that various types of kits have been available in the prior art such as a method for teaching embroidery to the blind wherein raised lines were utilized to form a grid and raised symbols in certain areas of the grid were used to represent color, as in U.S. Pat. No. 532,110. Patterns have been available on cardboard for manufacture of rugs and which consisted of a series of strips, each color coded to locate and identify the yarn to be used, as in U.S. Pat. No. 328,283. Embroidery methods have been taught by use of a diagram system which utilized stitch marking lines to indicate the type and positions of the stitches used, as in U.S. Pat. No. 778,162. Plans have been provided on mulching paper indicating the type and locations of seeds, or bulbs, to be planted in a plot of soil, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,424. Grid patterns have been utilized in braiding rugs wherein the several squares of the grid are colored to represent the locations and colors of the material to be used, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,024. Latch hook rug making kits have been available wherein a grid pattern was included and in which each square contained a number corresponding to the color of the yarn to be used at each location, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,191.
Other types of kits have also been available but the art does not reveal any kind of a needleworking kit that includes a specifically definitive chart and complementally marked canvas for working needlepoint as contemplated herein.